


Por Severus Snape

by Loredi



Series: “King's Cross”, el paso hacia el más allá [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Por Severus Snape

**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**Por Severus Snape**   
**   
**   
**   
**   
**

**  
**  
**  
**  
****  
**   
**   
**   
**

Al llegar a King’s Cross pudo sentir, literalmente, que todas sus cargas desaparecían. Llegó allí sin 

maleta y con una balanza en equilibrio. Esperó que lo recibiera su familia, como contaban que ocurriría. 

Sin embargo, quien le dio la mano para ayudarlo a subir en su tren fue nada más y nada menos que 

James Potter. Se encontró tomando la mano sin prejuicios en un tren que desaparecía. Lily le tomó la 

otra mano y se sintió un niño pequeño.  Todo pasaba como si no le pasara a él. Y esa tenía que ser la 

paz que jamás había conocido en vida.


End file.
